The New Revenge
by MihHoran
Summary: Roxanne iria se vingar,principalmente daqueles que duvidaram dela. (Péssimo,eu sei)
1. Como Tudo Começou

Senti o vento bater em meu cabelo delicadamente, estava sentada em baixo de uma figueira. Estava tentando me concentrar em ler o livro, mas minhas expectativas não me deixavam fazer nada. Resolvi guardar o livro, encostei a cabeça na árvore e comecei a pensar como minha vida mudou. Mal podia acreditar que eu, Roxanne Khione Weasley, a menina que era a tachada como mais feia da família, agora havia virado uma das adolescentes mais bem pagas do mundo.

E que iria se vingar de todos, e principalmente daqueles que falaram que eu não tinha potencial nenhum.

Lembro-me exatamente do dia que o Simon me encontrou e mudou minha vida.

Ele foi o único que me enxergou embaixo das roupas largas e cabelos quebradiços.

**FLASHBACK On**

Era somente mais um final de semana n' A Toca, todos os parentes reunidos, crianças correndo para toda parte. Ou seja, uma grande família, mas eu me lembro de perfeitamente, como eu não me sentia bem ali, eu era definitivamente excluída, ignorada e sozinha.

Estava sentada em baixo de uma árvore, mesmas manias.

Até que a Lucy me chamou para brincar. Lembro-me perfeitamente do sorriso tímido, e o cabelo loiro dela estava trançado delicadamente com duas tranças laterais com um pingente de lua no final.

Fui brincar com ela. Ela era dois anos mais nova que eu, mas também sofria quase a mesma coisa que eu, a única coisa que diferenciava era que ela era bonita.

Brincamos um pouco, até que Dominique chegou. Definitivamente, a Dominique era a ''queridinha'' de todos. O único problema é que ela falava mal de todos, principalmente de mim e da Lucy.

–Então, as duas excluídas estão brincando, não tem com quem brincar mesmo. -Disse ela com o típico tom de deboche dela. – Minha mãe disse se vocês não querem ir com a gente comprar algumas roupas?

–Tá, nós vamos. - Disse a Lucy. Olhei para ela com uma cara meio WTF? E ela simplesmente deu ombros.

–Ok, vou avisar ela. - Disse ela e saiu correndo.

–Por que você fez isso? .- Me virei para a Lucy.

–Porque eu estou com um bom pressentimento sobre isso. –Disse ela. E entramos para nós arrumar.

E então depois de algum tempo, todos nós estávamos prontas. E fomos para as compras.

X-X

Chegando lá, logo de cara entramos em uma loja de vestidos.

Ou seja, meu pesadelo estava começando.

Logo Dominique saiu atrás de um vestido curto. Perguntou-me como uma menina pode ser tão puta com 10 anos.

Fui para uma parte de a seção procurar algum vestido decente e que eu gostasse.

Até que eu vi uma moça sorrindo em minha direção...

X-X

Eu já tinha escrito essa histó eu resolvi apagar e dar uma revisada *-*

Espero que gostem.

Bjos.


	2. Talden Kriss Talden

Olhei para ela mais algumas vezes, até que eu fui reparar como era ela, estava com um vestido preto curto, mais ou menos na metade da coxa, uma meia calça preta e uma bota. O cabelo castanho escuro estava preso em um coque e alguns fios caindo sobre o rosto.

Sua pele bronzeada tava mais destaque as roupas pretas. Nossa, ela era incrivelmente linda!

Desviei minha mente para o cabide com os vestidos, peguei um rosa tomara que caia e um verde água. E entrei no provador, experimentei os dois vestidos, ambos haviam ficado bem em mim. Vesti novamente minhas roupas e sai do provador, vi as meninas do outro lado da loja, com os braços como se fossem cabides, totalmente lotados de roupas. Resolvi procurar mais alguns tipos de vestidos, afinal daqui alguns meses, eu vou para Hogwarts. E tenho que está bem vestida lá, né?

Fui atrás de mais alguns vestidos, e quando olhei para o lado vi a mulher que havia me observado á algum tempo. Ela estava com um vestido na mão, que possivelmente não era para ela, devia ser do meu tamanho, não estava conseguindo ver os detalhes direito, pois ela estava com ele meio enrolado na mão, ah dana-se não sei explicar. Só tava para perceber que ele era azul. Ela estava chegando mais perto de mim. Meus pais me disseram para nunca confiar em pessoas todas vestidas de preto.

–Olá querida. - Disse ela, a voz dela era incrivelmente doce.

–O-oie. – Disse, minha voz havido saído estranhamente cortada, com o passar do tempo, aprendi a nunca demonstrar medo, fraqueza ou corvadia na voz. Sempre dei a pensar que era uma menina forte e corajosa. Todas as coisas que eu tentava ser, mas não conseguia. – O que a senhora quer comigo?

–Meu nome é Kriss. Kriss Talden. Prazer em conhece-lá. - Disse ela com um sorriso amigável. - Qual o seu nome querida?

–O que você quer comigo? – Disse e olhei em direção onde minhas primas estavam. Ah legal, provavelmente elas deviam ter ido para o provador lá nos cafundes do Judas da loja. E eu estava sozinha com uma mulher que eu nem sabia quem era direito.

–Nada docinho, eu estava de observando e sei que você sabe disso, você tem uma beleza diferente, sabia?

–Não, eu sou feia, você deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa, impossível ser a mesma menina. – Disse

–Olha, como eu já de disse meu nome é Kriss. - Disse ela e me obsevou mais um pouco e ficou murmurando algo do tipo: O Simon vai adorar ela, ele adora meninas ruivas. – Pois bem, trabalho em uma escola em Los Angeles, e eu sei que você é uma bruxa.

–C-o-omo você sabe disso?

–Eu também sou uma bruxa, anjinho. – Disse ela e tocou no meu cabelo. – Então, essa escola se chama Stronger, ela é uma escola especializada em artes de todos os tipos. Dança, canto, interpretação, lutas, ginástica, natação e várias outras artes, e claro também temos matérias bruxas normais, como também os alunos estudam matérias trouxa como Matemática, Inglês, Geografia e outras. Sou professora de canto, e minha missão nessas férias é achar alunos em outros estados, países ou quem sabe continente. Hoje, eu te escolhi, venho pesquisando algumas coisas sobre você algum tempo.

É eu estava completamente chocada para responder alguma coisa, acho que ela percebeu isso, pois ela continuou a falar.

–Então, você topa fazer algumas coisinhas básicas comigo?- Perguntou ela

–Que tipo de coisinhas? – Perguntei

–Primeiro, eu queria que você experimentasse esse vestido, e depois eu desejaria muito que você fosse á alguns salões e spas, e depois eu quero lhe apresentar á uma pessoa.

–Como eu posso confiar em você?-

–Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que sequestra crianças .- Disse ela .- Então você topa?

XIX

N/A

Então,

Esse capitulo ia ficar gigante,mas eu divide ele em duas partes.

Espero que gostem *-*


	3. Wings

POR FAVOR NÃO DESISTA DA Á NO COMEÇO,E GARANTO QUE VOCÊ SABE COMO É DIFÍCIL.E SE LEU DEIXE UM REVIEW.

–Hmmm... Topo. -Disse a ela.

Eu sei que isso é loucura, mas que entre nós. Ninguém ia sentir minha falta mesmo.

–Então tá, vamos avisar seus pais...

–Espera!- Disse

–O que foi? Mudou de ideia?

–Não, podemos fazer isso sem avisar meus pais? – Perguntei

–Se você quer assim, por mim tudo bem. - Respondeu ela e me entregou o vestido.

Fui experimentar o bendito do vestido. Até que tinha ficado bonito. Sai do provador com ele no corpo para ela ver.

–Hum... Ficou legal. Vamos levar. -Disse e me levou ao caixa, pagou e me levou até um carro preto.

–Você realmente quer isso?-Ela me perguntou

–Sim.

~~~ Flashback Off ~~ ~

É eu nunca imaginei que esse 'sim' poderia mudar minha vida. Mas resumo de depois disso, cuja eu não lembro muito.

Ela me levou até o Simon, que por acaso era o produtor musical da escola. Ele gostou de mim, e me levou até algumas agencias e depois de algumas semanas e milhares de seções de fotos. Eu consegui um contrato. E entrei para a escola, meu pai não gostou muito da ideia. Mas depois de algum tempo, ele deixou.

E foi aqui que eu conheci meus verdadeiros amigos. E como eu agradecia a eles por me proporcionar os melhores momentos da minha vida, tantas risadas, tantos micos pagos. Como eu vou sentir falta dos tombos da Larissa, das caretas em frente do espelho com a Sam, dos conselhos da Bells, das loucuras do Luke e do Dani, das macaquices do Ced e do Lyn.

Sem explicações de como eu vou sentir falta do meu loirinho que tanto me ajudo e que tanto me ama.

Simplesmente sou agradecida a cada um deles por de me ajudado tanto e me aceitado do jeito que eu era, e ainda sou. Por que mesmo com o cabelo diferente, como o corpo mudado, a pele bem hidratada, o que prevalece é o que está por dentro. O coração.

E nada mais importada, roupas caras, maquiagens da Chanel, nada, o que importa é o coração e claro a alma também conta.

To melosa hoje. Devo está de TPM ou algo assim.

Tirei meu cérebro desses pensamentos e fui para o castelo.

Ah é, aqui também tem um castelo. Menos que o de Hogwarts, pelo menos eu acho.

A escola é dividida em duas casas: Fire e Water.

Você quando chega na escola no primeiro ano é obrigado a fazer um ,mais você faz. São algumas perguntas sem nexo, que você tem que responder. Depois de uma semana, eles dizem para que casa você vai. É algo mais para a personalidade.

Minha casa é Fire. A casa do dragão, como é mais conhecida por aqui. Mas não há rivalidade ou briga dentre as casas, é algo mais de competição. Por que realmente, todo final do ano letivo, nós competimos para ver quem ganha. É algo bem divertido. Fazemos peças, coreografias, cantamos e nós divertimos bastante.

Quando dei por mim já estava em frente a porta que dava a nossa casa.

Nossa, acho que eu já sei o caminho decorado. Entrei e tirei o livro e o caderno de dentro da mochila, me joguei em um pufe e comecei a fazer o dever do professor vagalume.

A gente o chama assim por que o nome dele é Lúcio e significado de Lúcio é Luz. Então a gente o apelidou de Professor Vagalume para perturbar ele. Ele é legal, mas a gente não perder a oportunidade de perturbar os professores. Comecei a fazer a lição, quando senti algo se jogar em cima de mim, ou alguém.

–OI ROXY.-Gritou a Lary no meu ouvido.

–Menina você é doida?

–Só agora que você percebeu isso?

–Sai de cima de mim, Larissa Krum!

–Chata!

–Chata é você, ser transparente.

–Sou mesmo. -Disse ela.

A Larissa é extremamente branca, sério chega a ser mais que pálida.E o cabelo super preto cacheado e os olhos verde escuros não contribuem para isso.

**Continua...**

N/A

Ficou pequeno mais ficou bonitinho *-*


	4. Trabalho Com A Sabrina

–O que você quer comigo? – Perguntei

–A gente tem que terminar o trabalho da Professora Cléo.

–É mesmo, mas cadê a Sabrina?

–Pensei que ela estaria aqui com você. -Disse a Lary.

–Como você pode ver, ela não está. -Disse – Ah menos que ela está usando a capa do Tio Harry.

– Ou o boné da Annabeth. -Disse Lary.

–Mas acho isso meio impossível, então você vai procurar ela. –Disse

–Por que eu?

–Por que se ela estiver na casa, você sabe a senha, eu não. - Disse, a Sabrina é da outra casa, Water.

–Ótima desculpa. –Disse ela e saiu correndo.

Sim, ela é uma das minhas melhores amiga. Ela é doida, bipolar, estranha, vaca. Mas ela é minha doida, bipolar, estranha e vaca. Entenderam?

Peguei meu caderno que havia deixado cair e uma caneta e comecei a fazer o dever enquanto a Lary não vem.

Estava concentrada na lição quanto senti mãos agarrando minha cintura e me puxando para trás.

–Caramba, são todos querendo ver a Roxanne Weasley no chão? -Perguntei sem ver a pessoa.

–Desculpa. – Disse o menino que logo reconheci a voz.

–Oi Lyn. -Disse quando virei para trás.

–Oi estressada. -Disse ele e me puxou para o colo dele e me deu um selinho. Ah é, Colin e eu estamos namorando faz um ano mais ou menos.

–Que cê ta fazendo?-Perguntou ele.

–Estou tentado fazer a lição, enquanto a Lary foi caçar a Sabrina, mas parece que ninguém que me deixar fazer o bendito do dever.

–Deixa esse dever pra lá que eu tenho que conversar com você.

E assim que nós ficamos pelo menos durante 1 hora. Conversando bobeiras que vocês nem queiram saber.

Quando der repente a Lary chega com a Sabrina.

–Oi gente, demorei né e que...Vish estraguei o clima.-Disse a Lary

–Na verdade a gente estragou o clima, mancada. -Disse a Sabrina. - Oi Roxy, oi Lyn.

–Oi Sabrina.-Disse ela.

–Oi.-Disse

–Então...Eu tenho que meninas.- Disse o Lyn.

–Tchau.-Dissemos nós 3.

–Então...Desculpa pela mancada.-Disse a Sabrina.

–Nada não.-Disse

–Vamos fazer o trabalho? – Perguntou a Lary.

–Vamos.-Respondeu a Sabrina

E assim que nós ficamos o resto da o trabalho.

E no é que ficou bonitinho

N/A

Esse capitulo ficou uma droga

MAS DEIXE UM .


End file.
